


Love is Magical

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Amortentia, Anxiety, Apologies, Asking Out, Birth, Body insecurity, Boggarts, Closet Sex, Coming Out, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kisses, Gay, Graduate, Hiden relationships, Kisses, Library, Love, M/M, M/M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nightmares, Oblivious, One-Shots, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Potions, Protectiveness, Requests, Reverse Gender Roles, Scary, Setting Up, Sex, Singing, Song fic, Soulmates, Spying, Strait, Yule Ball, accidental confessions, confessing, fears, flatmates, planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A book of Harry Potter oneshots.Please feel free to request, I will write it if you do so.





	1. Index

I will write lemons, with however many people as long as it is all consensual. I will do almost any sexual kink, the ones that I refuse to do are any kinks that involve bodily fluids. I will do Mpreg and Fpreg, but not to anyone below the age of 15. With that in mind, please give me any prompts that you have in store.

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy: 2, 3,5,8

Ron Weasely/Harry Potter: 4, 9, 10

Ron Weasely/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy: 6

Hermione Granger/Harry Potter: 7

George Weasely/Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasely: 10

Sirius Black/Severus Snape: 11

Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter: 12

Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy: 12


	2. Soulmate Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are stuck brewing a potion together.

“Students, today you shall be brewing the Amor Producate potion, this potion will allow you to find your soulmate by bringing you to them, as you have noticed already I have locked the door so that you are not drawn to someone’s had the occasion of your soulmate’s death already arrived,” Professor Snape said.

The overexcited girls in the front of the class began to squeal and look at each other with blushing expressions. The entire idea of ‘soulmates’ made Draco rather sick to his stomach. Harry shifted nervously in his seat and then began to look through his book.

“Out of all the people in the classroom, why did I have to get stuck with you?” Draco asked, sneering at the fifth-year Gryffindor. Harry rolled his eyes and then started to search for the proper ingredients.

Are you just going to complain while I do all the work like last time and then complain even more when I do it wrong?” Harry asked, placing a veil of Snakeskin on the table with a ‘thump.’ The white haired boy rolled his eyes and then began to measure out what they needed.

“What are you doing Potter? You need about half that much!” Malfoy shrieked, making the class burst out into reckless laughter. Harry felt his ears grow warm and his cheeks flush. He mimicked the other boy and then took out half of what he was going to put in the pot and put it back in the bottle. 

“I was doing fine.”

Draco rolled his eyes and put the last ingredient into the cauldron, “Now we let it sit for four minutes and no more,” Harry mumbled, reading from the book. Draco nodded and then sat back in his chair, looking at his work with a satisfied smirk. 

Professor Snape stood, having been sitting at his desk the entire time, “Students, since you have finished brewing the potion, I suggest that you try it and see how you did with your work.” 

Draco and Harry looked at each other and then rolled their eyes. The black haired boy reached over and took one of the glasses, pouring some of the purple potion into it for the other boy. Draco sneered and took his glass from the other male, expecting to know exactly who it was when the potion began to work. Pansy looked at the stuck up boy from across the room, lust was grand in her eyes. 

The rest of the students were nervous as they poured the royal purple liquid into the glasses and drank it. Harry looked at the potion in his cup and he poured it down his throat, not caring if he and Draco drank it at the same time as the rest of the partners were doing.

Harry opened his eyes and expected to feel a tugging feeling in his gut that would pull him to his soulmate, but there was none. Draco was looking at him with wide eyes as he watched the rest of their classmates get pulled towards each other. 

“Aww, Hermione and Ron got put together, how sweet!” Some girl cued as the aforementioned pair kissed, seeing as they were already dating. Harry smirked and then glanced over at Dean and Seamus snogged in the corner of the dungeon classroom. 

“You idiot! You must have done something to screw up the potion!” Draco shrieked, rather angry that he was going to get a bad grade on the potion.

“I did? It was you that told me what to do!” Harry retorted. 

Draco sneered, “You must have done something when I wasn’t looking then.”

“I did not such thing!”

“I caught you almost messing up three times!”

“Once Malfoy, or can you just not count?” 

“Potter!”

“Malfoy!”

The boys grew quiet as they stared at each other with anger. Professor Snape cleared his throat and grimaced, catching both boys attention. “You’re potion is fine boys, if it was wrong you would have already been rhyming in couplets.” 

Both boys shoulder’s slumped, they looked at each other and then looked away. “Oh,” Harry whispered.

“I think that I should have figured that out by now,” Draco breathed, blushing hard as his hand curled into a fist.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered back, his hand falling down his leg and touching the shorter boys. Draco let his hand relax and fall down his leg, Harry grabbed the other boys soft hand, wrapping their fingers around each other. “Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade? Next Saturday maybe?” 

“Yeah, that would nice,” Draco said, a blush spread across his face as he leaned in, he got closer and closer to the Gryffindor before their lips connected for a moment. The platinum-blond-haired boy took in a deep breath through his nose, when they separated, Harry could feel an intense heat build up in his cheeks, both boys looked away from each other. 

“The effects of the potion should have worked off by now, You may leave the classroom. Write an essay about why this potion is important and why it is dangerous to brew. Have it completed and ready to turn in by tomorrow. You may go,” Professor Snape said. Harry and Draco both raced out of the door to their respective friend groups, pretending that the entire thing did not happen. 


	3. Terrifying Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a story about Harry's Boggart? And Draco helps him out of his fears?  
> For Bianca

"Today, class we are going to be practicing some of the spells that you learned back in your beginning years." the entire class groaned, they had been doing this for the past month, "I will assign you a partner and you will all go to your separate rooms and perform the spells that you were assigned. I have set up a watching charm, so none of you can skip out like I found out that you have been doing the last couple of days." 

Ron groaned and placed a hand over his eyes, leaning back so far in the chair that it look like he was about to fall off. When the rambling teacher finally dismissed them, Harry groaned and glanced over at the room that held the boggart, the room that he had been assigned to earlier. When most of the students entered their room, Harry finally rose from his seat and walked over to the door, his hand hovering over the handle for a moment before he gripped the metal and pushed.

"Potter. Took you long enough," Draco Malfoy said, his arms folded over his neatly pressed button up shirt. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand, glancing over at the small wardrobe that contained the boggart.

"Who goes first?" the dark haired boy asked, avoiding the jab that Draco had delivered.

"I will," Draco said, pulling out his slick, thin, black wand. He moved over to the wardrobe and cast a spell. The doors of the cupboard flew open, releasing a howl of noise while smoke billowed out, Harry didn't even get a chance to see what it was that the other male was afraid of with how quickly Draco cast the spell. "Riddikulus!" he shouted, aiming for what looked like two figures that were intertwined together. Draco stepped back, making the boggart turn back into mist. "Your go," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry took a deep breath and loosened his shoulders, moving into the range of the boggart. The mist swirled around him, he could feel his heartbeat picking up. The smoke billowed out of the wardrobe and onto the floor around him. his palms began to sweat and he moved his wand over in his hand, waiting for the monster to show itself. 

The smoke started to take form, swirling and spinning enough to give anyone a headache. Harry swallowed, feeling panic roll in his gut, washing over him in waves. He blinked, opening his eyes to see what he never wanted to see again in his life. 

His mother, stood before him, a smile ghosted on her face in the lines around her mouth. Harry’s father stood next to the red haired woman, his hand on her shoulder. They both had blood trickling out of every hole in their face, out of their mouths and their ears, and nose. But the worst part about it was that, their eyes were missing, completely gone from their sockets.

The young boy could feel his breathing pick up, his hand started to shake, making it so that the wand was almost out of his grip. Harry could feel that his knees were about to give out and the world was starting to tune out as his heart raced. His teeth were buzzing and his mind was numb, all he could see was the two figures in front of him.

“Riddikulus!” Draco yelled from behind him, making the boggart vanish, billowing smoke like fog all over the room. It eventually seeped out of the windows and joined the fluffy white clouds outside. Harry’s knees finally gave out, the muscles in the back of his thighs twitched as though he had just ran several miles in a few seconds. 

He dry heaved to a few times before he pulled himself up against the wall, still shaking uncontrollably. His teeth clacked together and he pulled his still twitching legs up to his chest and buried his head into his knees. 

Two arms wound their ways around him, a hand going up to pet his unruly hair. “Shh, you’re okay, you’re okay. I’m here. It’s gone everything is fine, you’re okay,” Draco whispered, cradling the other student in his arms. 

Harry calmed for a moment and his breathing simmered down, the uncontrollable shaking stopped, though his teeth were still buzzing. He slid out of the Slytherin's grasp, looking at the other male. “Thank you,” Harry whispered, never once forgetting his manners. “But can I ask you why you did that? I thought you hated me,” Harry said, still wringing his hands, which was a nervous tick of his.

“I don’t hate you, I never have,” Draco whispered, taking Harry’s hand within his own. “Well actually, I did hate you for a while there. But only because you were too bloody stubborn to actually notice anything.”

“What? What am I supposed to notice?” Harry asked, his face scrunched up with confusion as he stared at the blond Slytherin.

“Still oblivious as ever I see, well how about you come with me to Madam Pomfrey and then I will tell you when she makes sure that you really are okay,” Draco said, standing up and pulling the still shaken Gryffindor up with him.

Harry nods and walks with Draco to the Hospital Wing, walking in silence the entire way. “You know what, I can’t wait what are you trying to tell me? I just can’t figure it out,” Harry says, breaking the awkward silence. 

Draco grabbed the front of his robes and smashed their lips together, kissing him fiercely. “That. That is what I was going to tell you. I love you, you bloody git.” 


	4. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Ron with Amortentia?   
> For Lynn

“This love potion is not to be used by any of you, do you understand?” Professor Slughorn said, glancing around the classroom over the top of his glasses. 

“Yessir,” the class echoed back, though Ron knew that half of the girls in the class and almost a fourth of the boys were planning to use the potion anyways. Next to him, Hermione glanced over to the other side of the class that was inhabited by Hufflepuffs, one of the girls was staring back at her, her eyes wide and intense like a doe.

Seeing that his friend was distracted, Ron tore off a corner of his parchment and scribbled on it with his dull quill,  _ I think Hermione found her true love!  _ After finishing the note, he folded the parchment messily and kicked Harry, who was seated next to him.

Harry, who had seemingly been in another world for the duration of the lesson turned to Ron, his eyebrows raised in question. The red haired boy slid the parchment into his friend's hand that sat below the table, and hopefully out of the view of any potential snitches.

“I will brew the concoction first, and then tomorrow, to ensure that you were paying attention, Ms. Hinton and Ms. Buck,” Slughorn said loudly to the back of the class where two Hufflepuffs were whispering to each other rather obnoxiously, “You will construct the potion from your notes that you take today.”

The entire class groaned, afterword there was a loud shuffling as people pulled out ink, quills and enough parchment to write down all the steps and ingredients for this potion.

As Ron pulled out a new piece of parchment, he felt a piece of paper drop down onto his shoulder. He glanced at it before lifting it off and unfolding it.  _ You really think so? _ He smiled as he read the note from Harry, he quickly wrote back,  _ Yeah. She’s been staring at that Hufflepuff for the entire lesson. Which is weird, especially for Hermione. _

He passed the note over to his friend, their hands brushing together playfully as they did so, even though they had touched hands so many times over the years, the feeling made Ron’s stomach do several flips. 

He shook it off and looked at the Professor, though the words seemed to meld together, becoming a mess of sounds. Ron’s mind wandered throughout the entire 45 minutes. He was only brought back when Slughorn began to speak again.

“Now that the potion if finished, I would like you to write a report on why you think that this is a banned potion, remember that this is your homework,” Professor Slughorn said before dismissing them all.

 

That night, the Golden Trio sat around the fire, as they did every night. Books and close to being overdue homework assignments littered the top of the oaken table.

“So I was thinking about what what happened in Potions today, and I have a question for you two,” Hermione said with a small, mischievous smile that she only obtained after so many weeks around the Weasley twins.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, looking up from his Transfigurations assignment.

“What did you smell from the potion?” she asked, looking a bit giddy to hear their answers. Ron felt his shoulders tense as he thought back to the smell that filled his nose not five hours ago.

“I smelled rain and stale Earl Grey tea. And some sort of mixture of wood and dust,” Ron said, his brow furrowing further as he thought about what he had smelled. 

“It smelled like fire, butterbeer and warm blankets just out of the dryer,” Harry said, even though he knew that only Hermione would know what a dryer was.

“Oh my god,” the bushy haired girl said, clasping a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening as she looked at the two boys. 

“What? What is it?” Ron asked, extremely confused, though he was hoping that the girl meant what he thought she meant.

“Harry can you come with me?” she asked her friend, placing her hand on his knee. The aforementioned boy looked at her with a puzzled expression, but followed her anyways.

They had only been gone for ten seconds before Ginny skipped into the common room, smiling widely at her older brother. “Hey Gin,” he said, glancing up at his sister, a feeling of nervous butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

“You said that you had something that you wanted to tell me?” the red haired girl asked with a small smile.

“Yeah, but you may want to sit down first,” Ron said, gesturing over to the couch that rested, now uninhabited. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him before she plopped down onto the sofa, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

“I think that I might be gay,” Ron said, chewing on his bottom lip, rolling it in between his teeth nervously.

“What makes you think that?” she asked, completely calm.

“I’m pretty sure that I’m completely in love with Harry,” he whispered, though he relaxed at seeing his sister’s reaction. She nodded her head from side to side, her green eyes drifted over to the flickering flame, the reflection in her eyes looked rather ominous.

“To be honest, it was kind of obvious, you two are always getting to fights, yet when you become mates again you seem to be stronger than ever. Which, if you didn’t know, is kind of a couple thing. You touch each other a lot, I’m pretty sure we all think that you two are in a ‘secret’ relationship and are just shit at hiding things,” Ginny replied, smirking at her brother playfully.

Ron buried his face into the palms of his hand, about to say something when Hermione came back into the room, “Hey Ron? Can you go into the hall? Harry wants to talk to you.”

The freckled male nodded, standing. He quickly made his way to where his best friend was waiting for him in the hall. “Hey mate. What’s up?” he asked, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Harry didn’t say anything, he just grabbed the back of Ron’s neck, crashing their lips together in a blinding passion. The other male could feel his eyebrows raise in question, but he soon forgot it, just focused on kissing Harry back.


	5. Fucking Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love myself some angst. so I was like wondering if you can do some Drarry fluff where Draco's low key super insecure about his body ( and the dark mark of course). could it also be set like in the 8th year?  
> For star

_ Made a wrong turn, once or twice _

When the wand touched the middle of his forearm, a searing hot pain coursed through it, melding his skin with magic.

He could feel the sharp nails dig into his pale flesh as he spoke through clenched teeth, “I, Draco Malfoy, do pledge to serve the Dark Lord, Voldemort, til I shall perish.” He bit back a scream as the pain intensified, searing hot pain clouding his vision, making him see spots as the mark wound into the very particles of his skin. 

“Good boy, Draco,” his father praised, though his voice still sounded monotone as always. The words almost did not hit the young boy’s ears, as he was in so much pain.

Voldemort finally took his wand off of his skin, allowing the mark to wriggle and squirm freely his arm. Draco felt tears of pain well up in his eyes, but he blinked them back, allowing his mother to help him up off of the floor, walking him behind the Dark Lord as they entered the conference room.

_ Dug my way out, blood and fire _

“Harry Potter,” his unpleasant voice rang out through the courtyard, Draco felt a lump form in his throat as he looked over to where the half giant stood with the limp body of the boy the Draco loved. “Is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort called out, there was a laughter that echoed through the Death Eaters, “And now is the time to declare yourself, come forward and join us, or die.”

Lucius and Narcissa called out to their son, one at a time, longing to have him where they were, “Draco,” 

The blond boy glanced around, his heart ached at seeing the place that he had lived for so long, for six years, burned down and torn apart, the grass was dead. And the stone walls were crumbling down, half of the bridge was lying in the gorge below. He felt like he was going to cry as the lump in his throat choked him.

His heart thrummed a little harder as he saw the shocked faces turned to looks of betrayal, as Neville Longbottom limped halfway between both parties, “Well I must say, I had hoped for better,” Voldemort called out, another laugh rippled through the mad men on the other side of the courtyard.

“It doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone,” the Gryffindor began to speak.

“Stand down Neville,” Seamus said, his eyes filled with hatred and anguish.

“People die every day, yeah. We lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us. In here,” Neville said, gesturing to his chest, “he didn’t die in vain. It’s not over!” with that the lanky boy pulled out the sword of Godric Gryffindor. 

The seemingly deceased boy pushed his way out of the half giant's arms, springing to life again. “Potter!” the word was out of Draco’s mouth before he could stop it, he sprinted across the courtyard, trying to get to his secret lover. 

 

After the battle, when Voldemort was finally done for, gone forever, Draco fell to his knees, glad that he was finally  _ free. _

_ Bad Decisions, that’s alright _

“We need to get all of the Death Eaters to be put into Azkaban,” Cho Chang yelled, slamming her fist down onto the table, her face was a bright shade of red.

Have you forgotten,” Harry said with a small frown, “That there are several people that have been forced into this job?”  

“But they’re evil,” Cho tried to reason, Draco felt the mark on his arm begin to hurt. 

“A lot of the Death Eaters were also under Voldemort’s control, he manipulated their minds,” Draco said, his voice coming out as a whisper. Harry seeing his lovers discomfort, moved over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them affectionately.

“I think what Draco is trying to say is, haven’t we all made a decision that we regret? Cho I could name at least ten that you have. We can’t just round up all the people that have a Death Mark!” Draco smiled, leaning into his boyfriend.

_ Welcome to my silly life _

Harry kissed down the blonde male’s neck, nestling him as they moved lower and lower. Draco giggled at his boyfriend’s silly antics, but when Harry slipped his hand underneath Draco’s shirt, he could feel his heartbeat pick up, Harry moved back to kiss the skinny man, but Draco pushed him away as soon as he felt the first button of his shirt open.

“Babe?” the Gryffindor asked, confused, “You okay?” 

“I-I don’t think that I’m ready for that yet,” Draco whispered, buttoning up the uncovered skin.

“That’s okay, do you still want to cuddle? I can leave if you want,” Harry said, brushing one of the silk hairs that had fallen out of place behind the ex-Death Eater’s ear.

“No! Stay, I love you. And I would love to cuddle with you,” Draco said, his arms outstretched to the other boy.

_ Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss, “No way, it’s all good,” I didn’t let you down _

Draco curled up on himself, the countless scars that he had obtained from living with his abusive father. He felt his breath shutter, tears streamed down his face as he rolled over onto his pillow. His face was cold and his throat was raw from the sobs that had been wrenching through it earlier. Someone entered the dorms, letting the door closed behind them silently, “Draco? Love, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Are you in pain?” Harry’s words were quick and hurried as he rushed over to his tearful lover.

“I-I’m not hurt, I just needed to cry I guess,” he said, his voice quivering with sadness. “How did you know I was here?” 

“You weren’t in any of our classes, I know that you don’t have to attend all of the classes in Eighth Year, but that’s just not like you,” Harry said with a small, knowing smile, “As for how I got in here. Let’s just say that my Dad and my Godfather teamed up and gave me the best present ever.”

Draco smiled and leaned his forehead up against the others, giving him a tired, but happy, loving look.

_ Mistaken, always second guessing, look I’m still around! _

A rolling feeling filled the young man’s gut as he was surrounded by all of the other graduating students. He felt like one of the ghosts as if he would walk through someone and have them get mad at any moment. He jumped as a tender hand fell on his shoulder, “You alright, love?” a soothing voice asked. Draco nodded, smiling at his lover.

“If you’re sure,” Harry said before returning to sit with the rest of the Gryffindors, that was, the ones that had gone into Eighth Year.

 

The duration of the graduation ceremony went by in a flash, making Draco’s head spin when they finally ended up back at Harry and his new flat. As soon as the door was closed, Draco felt his wrists get tightly pinned against the doorframe, forcing him to look at his lover.

“Scared Malfoy?” Harry said, mimicking what his boyfriend had said all those years ago.

“Hardly. Is that your new safe word now? It sounds a bit strange, to be honest,” the smaller male said, the words slipping off of his tongue. Harry chuckled heartily, leaning down to kiss him, though before he could, Draco bowed his head to the ground, not making eye contact with the other male.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, letting go of his boyfriend’s wrists. 

“No,” Draco whispered, his voice coming out in a hushed whisper that was barely audible.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, hugging his lover close to his chest as tears began to well up in the ex-Death Eaters eyes.

“I know that you want to have sex, and you have for a while, but you won’t, when you see what I look like, you’ll hate me and never want to set eyes on me again,” Draco said in between sobs and giant gulps of air.

“Why would I think that?” the other male asked, genuinely confused.

“Because I still have the dark mark, which is hideous and would just be a reminder to you about your Godfather’s murderer and not to mention your parent's murderer. I have scars on my chest and my hand’s that are the only blemishes on my body and their hideous, they make me look like some sort of knife fighter. I hate them so much, they look so hideous and have warped my skin so much, that it looks like a giant mess of scar tissue,” Draco said, falling out of Harry’s arms onto the door of their flat.

“Draco, listen to me,” the Boy-Who-Lived whispered, taking Draco’s wrists with his large hands, “ _ you’re so mean when you talk about yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead. So complicated, look happy you made it! Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It’s enough, you’ve done all you could think of. I’ve chased down all my demons and seen you do the same. _

_ “If you ever, ever feel like you’re nothing, you’re fucking perfect to me,”  _ Harry sang, smiling as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips as the last words of the song left his mouth.

“Potter that was the lamest song I have ever heard,” Draco said, even though his eyes were brimming with tears yet again, his face was grinning so wide that the other male was certain it would crack at any moment. The blond man lunged at the other, wrapping his arms around him tightly, “Thank you, so much. I love you.”


	6. 1+1+1=5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a threesome with Omega!Draco, Alpha!Ron and Alpha!Harry with some possible mpreg?  
> for celest stardust

Draco hummed a light tune, stirring the dinner that he was preparing. He jumped slightly when the dryer's buzzer went off, feeling his heart stop for a moment and then continue. He placed the top onto the lid of the pot that he was cooking on before he walked over to attend to the laundry, taking it out he walked to the room that he shared with his alphas.

The bed was large and messy, the small Omega buried his forehead into his palm as he realized that he had been too busy talking with Blaise and Theo that he had forgotten about the bed. He set the basket of laundry down on the floor next to the doorway as he walked over to Harry’s side of the bed, reaching for the blanket and pulling it tight. He tucked it in all the way down the bed, doing this until he got over to Ron’s side, where he rolled and tucked it, as the alpha preferred.

Draco grabbed the pillows and fluffed them, putting the six pillows in a neatly arranged pattern. When he was through flattening out wrinkles and whatnot, he grabbed the basket of laundry and began to fold it, putting everything into its respective drawers. When he got to where there were only a few things left in the bottom of the basket, he felt a rush of heat and arousal course through his slender frame.

The small Omega collapsed onto the bed as a gush of slick coursed down his legs, wetting his pants. He panted, curling in on himself as his erection grew. Since this was not his first heat, he knew what he had to do, grabbing his phone from the bedside table, he checked the time. 6:45, he had exactly five minutes before his alpha’s arrived home.

Draco felt that this was far too long to wait, as another gush of slick poured out of his ass, he writhed on the bed. The small omega scrambled to take off the constricting clothing that entrapped his erection. He gasped as the frigid air hit his engorged cock, making the small Omega squirm. His hand traveled down to his cock, stroking it lightly.

His hand stilled as he heard the front door open and close, two voices talking lightly as they entered the house echoed through the house. “Draco? Love? Where are you?” Ron called into the house, his feet padding along as he walked through the house. 

“Here!” Draco called out, still shedding his clothes as he waited for his alpha’s to find him. His breath was rapid and he found that he was grinding down onto the covers of the freshly made bed. 

“Draco?” Ron asked when the aforementioned boy mewled in reply, the red haired alpha’s eyes lit up in realization. “Harry, c’mere”

With that, the tall, lanky male walked into the bedroom, he lost his shirt and pants while walking the short distance to the bed. Harry poked his head into the room, saw Draco and quickly followed the other alphas lead.

He dropped down onto the bed, laying over his lover, he kissed the Omega’s neck, dragging him over to that Ron could kiss the other side. Draco moaned and fell into his lover, loving the attention that he was getting. He bucked up into his black haired mate, while his arms wrapped around Ron’s head.

Another batch of slick gushed from the aroused Omega’s hole, along with another batch of strong pheromones. Both Alphas looked at each other before they growled at one another, something they always did during Draco’s heats. “Both of you, stop it,” the Omega snapped, “I want both of you inside me right now.”

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before they both slid into the slick hole. Draco moaned at the feeling of being filled by Ron, who reached all the way up to what felt like his lover back, and Harry, who stretched him to the limit. Both of the Alphas looked at each other, their lips met lightly, making both of them fall in love with each other all over again.

“Move, you gits,” Draco called out, loving the feeling of the two Alphas, knowing that they were kissing while both inside of him only turned him on even further. Both Alphas complied, vigorously moving as they passionately kissed.

They picked up the pace even further as they got further and further into the mood of their smallest mate’s heat. With one more hit to Draco’s special spot, he cried out and came, clenching tightly around both of the other males. This action made Harry and Ron climax within their mate, biting down on the mating marks that had been there for five years.

 

Later that night, the three males lay snuggled together in their bed, warm and safe. Draco’s eyes snapped open suddenly, a gasp falling out of his mouth, he sat straight up, his eyes wide. His hand traveled down to his stomach. “Draco?” Harry asked groggily, putting his arm around the smaller male. “You okay?”

“Ron, wake up!” the young male yelled at his lover. 

“Wha?” Ron asked, still half asleep.

“Both of you pay attention!” Draco said, his face lighting up with excitement. “I’m pregnant!”

“How can you tell?” the older male asked, his face slipping out of sleep mode and into worry and confusion. 

“Well, it’s halfway between an intuition and logic,” Draco said, turning to face both of the other males, “It’s that time of year, and you came inside of me. Also, I just felt like I should be preparing for something.”

“Baby?” Ron asked with a questioning look.

“Yes, love,” Harry said, leaning over to kiss his other Alpha lover.

“Now Mum’ll stop bugging us right?” Ron asked through the kisses.

“Yeah,” Draco said, pushing the red head down so that they were comfortable on the bed.

“Go to bed loves,” Harry said, tossing his arms over the other two.

 

“Mum, we’re home!” Ron yelled into the house. 

“Uncle Ron!” a high pitched, shrill voice called out. The red haired male leaned down and scooped out the two brown haired twins up into his arms. 

“Hey you two, have you been good for you dads?” the alpha asked, “Because if you didn’t you don’t get the treats that I brought you.” 

“Draco! The Omegas are in the kitchen!” Hermione called out, poking her head around the wall to look at the other Omega

“Coming!” he said, kissing his mates cheek before walking into the kitchen. 

“You said you have news?” Molly asked from her position near the stove.

“We’re expecting,” Draco said, his hand placed over the small bump that was protruding largely out of his slender frame. Hermione’s face lit up, she jumped out of her seat and hugged her friend, her girlfriend standing next to her, restraining her from hurting the pregnant Omega.

“That’s great, dear,” Molly said before she walked over and pried Hermione off of Draco to hug him. Her embrace was tender and warm, though it was still firm, as everything that the Omega did was.

“How far along are you?” Ginny asked as she played with the new wedding ring that lay on her slender finger.

“About three months, so it should be any day now,” Draco said, a smile slipping across his face as he settled into the chair. 

“Overdue?” Pansy asked.

“Yeah, but on a good note, we went to the obstetricians yesterday, and he said that I was carrying twins. One is Harry’s and the others is Ron’s, they’ve been fighting about who’s babies they are since I first got pregnant, I didn’t tell them that one is each of theirs, I like to see them bicker,” Draco said with a small smirk as he watched the young pups run around outside.

“You’re so mean to them,” Hermione laughed, beaming.

“I know, it’s a miracle that they still love me,” Draco said, though he smiled lovingly.

“Not really,” Pansy said, taking her girlfriend’s hand within her own, “you can’t see the way that they look at you, they love you and each other so much, it’s just so sweet.”

“Yeah-ah!” Draco called out, holding his stomach, his face screwed up with pain. Molly sniffed the air and then looked over to the other set of lovers, “Warm blankets, towels and a bath, now, Ginny. Hermione go get Harry and Ron. Pansy, help Draco upstairs. Now!”

The three girls leaped into action flying into different directions as they prepared for the birth. Draco grabbed his friend’s wrists, holding them tightly as they walked to the second's floor, where the guest bedroom was.

The married Omega placed her friend down onto the covers of the bed. Draco growled and bore down slightly, though he stopped, knowing that it was not soon enough for birth. He began to strip, taking off his pants and shirt, still laying down on the bed.

Molly appeared in the doorway, an herbal concoction in her hands. “Take this,” she said, her motherly tone imminent in her voice. Draco swallowed the pill and relaxed onto the pillows.

“What did that do?” he asked, breathing calmer than he had before.

“It widened you down there, it should make things a little easier,” the soon-to-be grandmother (again) said calmly. Harry and Ron rushed into the room, shoving each other out of the way as they fell on either side of the bed.

“Are you okay?” they both asked, making them glare at each other.

“I’m fine, stop arguing,” Draco said, looking over at Molly, who was standing with her hands on her hips. 

“Both of you need to get out, it’s time for the babies to be born,” Molly said, shepherding both Alphas out of the room. Draco squirmed before grunting, feeling the baby moving lower down his birth canal, the head emerging slowly.

 

The birth was long, it took nearly five hours for the first twin to be born, but the second came out with ease, a mere five minutes after her sister.

“You boys can come in now,” Molly told Harry and Ron, who was sitting outside of the door, lips bruised and swollen from what must have been the make out session of a lifetime. 

Both Alphas walked in slowly, smiling when they saw their mate on the bed, asleep with their children on the blanket next to him.

“Do you want to hold your daughters?” the awake Omega asked, picking up one of the small babies, they both nodded vigorously, making her laugh. She placed the smallest, yet the oldest into Ron’s arms, telling him how to hold the fragile infant. She then gave Harry the larger twin, who had a birthmark across her face.

Both Alphas walked over to the bed and sat, gazing down at the sleeping twins. “What do you want to name them?” a voice from behind them said, they looked over to see their lover, though they did not jump, as he did this often.

“I’ve always liked the name Cleo,” Ron said a light smile on his face.

“I like that name, and for you little one, you look like an Annabella,” Harry whispered as he ran a hand over her birthmark.

Draco smiled, “Welcome to the family, Cleo and Annabella Weasley-Potter.”


	7. A Tale as Old as Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do Harry/Hermione at the Yule Ball where Viktor goes with Ron and Hermione asks Harry out?  
> for carolyn_margie

The music throbbed around the room, ricocheting off of the walls and bouncing around almost as much as the students. There was an energy in the hall, one that was romantic, and yet still hateful at the same time.

Hermione stumbled down the stairs as she walked into the hall, her heels making her fumble, as she had never worn them before. Harry smiled up at her as he waited at the bottom of the stairs. Ron took Hermione’s arm as she almost fell, she looked at him in a sisterly manner. He smiled at her before they both ended up at the bottom of the stairs. Ron’s smile immediately turned to a look of love when he saw Viktor. 

Hermione smiled and she took Harry’s arm, giving her date a kiss on the cheek. Ron and Viktor kissed tenderly and quickly on the lips before following the other Tri Wizard Champions into the dinner. 

The hall was decorated with Silver decorations, it was frigid when they first entered, though it slowly began to warm up as they made their way to the candlelit table. Everything seemed to be decked in silver and white, as well as blue. There was an overall winter type feel to the entire hall.

The Champions sat down across from their dates, taking the food from the dishes and piling it onto their plates. They ate in relative silence, the only noise was the clinking of silverware and the murmur of whispers that came from the students below.

After some time, the whispers turned into an actual conversation, and the tension in the air dissolved, making everything much more relaxed.

“Do you remember the time that Ron accidentally blew up our homework?” Hermione said with a small laugh.

Viktor looked at her and then back to his boyfriend, his mouth open with shock. Ron blushed and slid his shaggy hair in front of his eyes, refusing to look at his boyfriend. “The funniest thing is, that it was the homework for the explosion charm that we had learned,” Hermione giggled, smiling at her desired partner.

“It was the year that my wand broke, and they couldn’t replace it, so all of my spells went horribly wrong,” Ron said, the blush even more evident on his cheeks.

“You still got us detention for a month,” Harry said, gazing over at his date, Hermione could feel butterflies flutter in her gut. People began to rise as gather around the dance floor when their food disappeared from their tables.

Ron took Viktor’s arms for the second time that night and walked over to the dance floor, Harry and Hermione followed suit. They were a bit awkward, the Champions, clearly none of them other than Viktor knew how to dance. 

After the first dance, Fleur had managed to get her date to go with her out of the room, probably to either make out or something much more degrading. Cedric and Cho had wandered off to talk to some of the other Students, and Viktor and Ron continued to dance, flirting the entire time.

Hermione and Harry both walked away from the romantically ensnared couple, sitting down at one of the unoccupied tables, sipping at the butterbear that had been waiting for the students.

 

A few hours later, both Gryffindors were exhausted, having both been asked to dance by several people. When the music finally stopped, the frizzy haired girl flopped down next her date. She slipped her shoes off, sighing with relief. 

“How has your night been ‘mione?” Harry asked with a small smile as he reaches for the girl’s hand. 

“Wonderful, but only because I got to spend it with you,” she lets the pick-up line roll of her tongue as she gazes at her desired partner, “but I do have something to ask you Harry, would you like to come to The Three Broomsticks with me next time we go to Hogsmeade?”

“Like as a date?” he asked, taken aback as the girls straight forwardness. 

“Yeah, is that a bad thing?” she asked with a smile.

“No, just asking,” Harry said, leaning in and kissing Hermione full on the lips.


	8. A Good First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry third year, please?  
> for Yequan (keekee 1066)

“Mum, Dad, I have someone for you to meet!” Harry called into the house. Draco clenched the other male's hand, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His heart was beating fast as he stepped past the threshold into the Potter Mansion. 

“Welcome home Harry. Who’ve you got there with you?” Lily said as she moved to the entry hall to greet her son. She hugged him with a giant smile, glanced down at their intertwined fingers, and then at her son with a knowing smile.

“Mum, this is my boyfriend, the one that I wrote to you about,” Harry said, his smile wide.

“Again, aren’t you a little young for this, Harry dear?” the red haired woman asked, her eyebrows raised in question. 

“Draco and I already talked about it, we decided that we weren’t going to be intimate til our fifth year,” the black haired male said with a small eye roll, though his mother placed her hand on her hips and looked at him knowingly. 

“Do I really need to tell your Godfathers about this?” Lily asked sternly.

“No ma’am,” Harry said, glancing down at the floor before he pulled Draco along with him up the stairs. They giggled as they passed several pictures that called congratulations at them all the way up the stairs. Harry pulled the smaller male into the room on the left.

“Wow,” the Slytherin said, looking up around the room. There was gold lacing around the middle of the room, separating the red and black that covered the rest of the walls. The floor was covered in plenty of rugs, though Draco could tell that there were polished stones underneath the rugs. I giant wardrobe stood next to a window seat that was large enough that someone could sleep on it.

In fact, there were several blankets laid out on the seat, the drawers were open and empty, making Draco smile. “Mum said that she would prepare a bed for you, I guess those drawers are for your belongings,” Harry said, his voice soft.

Draco kissed the other male’s cheek, “It’s lovely, Harry.” The Gryffindor smiled and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. 

“Harry! James! Potter!” a voice barked from the doorway. Both thirteen-year-olds jumped, looking over to the door as a figure came into the room. 

“God, Uncle Remus, you scared us!” Harry cried out, running up to hug his uncle. Remus chuckled and hugged him back, rubbing the young boys back with vigor. 

“Good, now who is this that I have caught you entrapped with?” the werewolf asked.

“This,” Harry said, grabbing Draco’s hand, “this is my boyfriend, Draco. Draco this is my Uncle Remus.” 

“It’s a pleasure,” the Slytherin said, sticking his hand out for the other male. Remus smiled and took it, shaking the young male’s hand twice before he smiled at the dog that was standing in the doorway. Draco jumped, his eyes wide, “Harry!” 

The aforementioned boy laughed and shouted, “Uncle Sirius you're scaring him!”

The dog shifted back into a human and laughed, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder, “Sorry, it is a tradition, and we warned you.” Remus nodded with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you,” Sirius said as he reached his hand out for the boy to shake. Draco took it gratefully and then leaned into his boyfriend’s touch.

“Also, Harry, have you talked to your father?” Remus asked, his eyebrows raised as he spoke to his godson. Harry shook his head and the werewolf tutted, walking out with his lover. 

“Come on and talk to my dad with me?” the black haired male asked, a shy smile on his lips. Draco nodded, leaning forward and kissing the male. 

“I’d be happy to,” Draco whispered as he followed his boyfriend out of the room. They walked side by side till they reached an office where a black haired man sat, spinning in a chair. 

“Dad?” Harry asked, poking his head into the office. The man stopped spinning and looked over the computer that lay on the desk.

“You’re home!” the man asked, surging forward to hug his son. “Who’s this?” he asked, looking at the blond male with a questioning expression.

“This is my boyfriend, Dad!” Harry said, giggling as his father was peeking over his shoulder. James smiled and then told them both to sit down.

“Remus! Sirius! I need you! In the office!” James shouted into the hall. Both males appeared in the doorway with their eyebrows raised. “Code 2!” the head of the house said as he pulled both of his friends into the room.

“Already took care of Code 1, James,” Sirius said as he sat down on the werewolf’s lap. All three males looked at the blond, who hid behind his boyfriend.

“Listen, if you ever, ever hurt our Harry, then there will be consequences,” Remus said, his eyes dark and looming. Draco whimpered and Harry facepalmed, sighing as his father nodded.

“Dad! We’ve been together all year and you think that he would hurt me now? We’ve already made it past the three-month mark,” Harry said, grabbing Draco and rushing them both out of the room, back to the room that they were both staying in, laughing lightly.

“Your dad is completely mad!” Draco said, smiling as he pulled the Gryffindor in for another kiss.


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you might write a Harry/Ron one shot for me? I adore the "Harry has a nightmare and ends up crawling into Ron's bed" type of thing, packed on with a little sadness and a bunch of this: "this is my best mate, we're nothing more--except I kind of love him and I'm probably going to kiss him now." Preferably fifth year or eighth year, but I'm honestly not too picky about when it happens. I'm also a sucker for fluff.   
> For This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username

The room was silent, albeit the sound of Harry rolling around in his sleep. Dean and Seamus were still downstairs, and Neville was away for the spring holiday. Ron snored gently every now and again, almost pulling Harry out of his uneasy sleep, but not enough to actually wake him up. Rain beat steadily down on the ancient glass, thunder rumbled lightly in the distance, not close enough to cause any fret to the First Years sleeping below them. 

Harry turned over before he shot up in a panic. Anxiety festered in his gut, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. He pulled his legs out of the sheets that clung to his sweaty legs. He squinted around the room nervously, half expecting the same man that haunted his dreams every night to be in front of him in his dorm room. To no one's surprise, the room was empty save for his best friend across the room. 

The young wizard slid out of bed and walked to the window. His eyes flitted around the grounds that he had seen so many times, looking over the grey and blue lake, watching as the waves lapped against the shore. The forest swayed back and forth as the storm slowly crept closer and closer to the magic castle. Harry felt a shiver creep down his spine. He glanced back at the bed and shivered, the idea of getting back into his bed alone was almost too much for him to handle. 

He looked back into the dorm room, where Ron was just barely managing to wake up, feeling the tension in the room. “Harry?” the ginger asked, sitting up in bed. Harry looked back at his friend. “C’mere,” Ron mumbled tiredly, grasping out for his obviously distressed friend. Harry felt his shoulders fall and he slowly walked over to the other bed. 

“Really?” the black haired man asked, cocking his eyebrow at the tired teenager. Ron only nodded and grabbed his long-time friend’s arm, pulling him down into the bed. Harry sighed as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist tightly. He melted into the embrace, burrowing his head into the other males collarbone. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“This reminds me of when we were camping. And Hermione would yell at us because of the horcrux, and you would have nightmares so bad that you wouldn’t sleep,” Ron whispered, his hand sliding soothingly, up and down Harry’s sweat drenched back. Harry nodded and sighed, wrapping his arms even further and tighter around his friend. “D’you wanna tell me about what you were dreaming about?”

“He was there again, Ron,” Harry whispered, tears high in his voice, “and you were dead. Right before me. He killed you, and not even with a spell, he killed you with a sword right in front of my eyes. And Hermione helped. My parents were there too, but there was blood coming out of every opening in the faces and they didn’t have any eyes. And then I was alone, and I didn’t have any of you.” By the time that he was done talking, tears were rolling down his face, wetting the taller male’s shirt.

“That’ll never happen, because I won’t let it. And ‘moine won’t either,” he added hastily. A flutter erupted in the bottom of Harry’s stomach. He cuddled closer to his friend sighing. Guilt crept into the back of his stomach. “Harry…”

“Yeah?” the black haired boy whispered, shuddering at the thunder that had steadily been creeping closer and closer. Ron grew quiet for a few minutes and all Harry could hear was his own heart thrumming loudly.

Before he knew what was happening, his best friends lips were on top of his. Harry gasped and pulled back looking into his friends eyes with a wide, scared expression. “Bloody Hell, I fucked up didn’t I?” Ron asked. Harry shook his head before he leaned in for another kiss.

“I was just scared is all, “ Harry murmured against his lips.

“Oh, that’s good,” the ginger man whispered, smiling before he continued to kiss his newfound lover.


	10. Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred/Draco/George, Harry/Ron. Draco has been working with Fred and George in WWW after the War, and that's all that people thought he was to the twins: an employee. But Harry and Ron accidentally walk in on something that they shouldn't have while looking for the twins. Harry smirks, Fred and George awkwardly stop whatever it is they were doing with Draco (it could range anywhere from snogging to actual sex, I don't really mind, honestly), Draco is mortified, and Ron sighs and hands Harry a Galleon.  
> For This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username

The shop had been doing well after the war, and only after the war. Before then, they had almost had to resort to selling actual, useful products just so that they could keep the shop, but they had managed. The flow of students from Hogwarts had always kept steady, as they had needed one way or another to keep from dying of boredom at the Wizarding school. But after the war, the death of the overpowered bastard that had killed so many of their brothers and sisters, (as well as their non-binary siblings), it seemed to pull people out of a deep hole that they had all sat themselves in. They got pulled out of the hole and people finally had the time to care about common pranks and ways to convince your teachers that you were actually sick and could get out of class without waiting until you caught a bug that may or may not have been making its way around your school. 

With more business, the twins needed more help to manage their joke shop, so they had hired some more hands, but one man stood out from the rest of their unique employs. He seemed to catch people’s attention, but not just with his sparkling, exited, and yet tired ice-blue eyes. Not just with his scarily blond hair, the white of which always manages to catch the sun in just the right way, making it appear as a silvery white that suits him well enough. Instead, what catches the attention of all of the shops frequenters (which mostly consisted of first years through fifth years, anyone older than that had already been caught too many times to actually get away with using anything from the shop) were the marks that would sometimes appear on his neck and his arms. They thought that these were scars that refused to leave him after the war. After all, it was now common knowledge that all of the Malfoy family was part of the Death Eater Army.

The shop was relatively empty other than a few young wizards who had just barely learned to apparate. The story was always the same for them, they had been meaning to apparate into the circle, but the shop had been on the back of their minds, and they didn’t have the heart to leave without buying anything. Harry smiled and shook his head as his boyfriend acted like one of the aforementioned teenagers, something he had not seen in a long time. The war had taken a lot out of them as well, as they had been the ones that had helped with Voldemort’s death, even through they had not been the one to kill him themselves. 

They giddily walked around the shop, seeing all of the things that the twins had come up with overtime. Everything ranged from barfing candies to small, purple birds. “What about that?’ Harry asked, pointed at a small aphrodisiac potion. “Would you like to try that? Could spice things up a little bit,” he added, placing one of his hands firmly on the ginger male’s ass.

“Maybe, we can find a cashier after we find my brothers, and see what’s up with Malfoy,” Ron replied, smiling and turning around to look at his lover, who placed another hand on the other cheek before he leaned in and pecked the other man’s lips. They stood like for a moment before they heard a squeak from behind them, a sixteen year-old stood behind them, a bright red blush on her pale face. Harry glanced away and removed himself off of his boyfriend, walking away quickly to get away from the young girl. 

“How about there? Would your brothers hide there?” Harry asked jokingly, grabbing his boyfriends hand and intertwining their fingers together. Ron’s face grew grim for a moment before he nodded, dragging his boyfriend over to the back room door.

He swung open the door and then covered his eyes, yanking his hand away from the other man so that he could cover his eyes.

Harry spun around and closed the door, a bright blush covering his cheeks. 

The twins had been falling over each other as well as the young Malfoy. Both gingers kissing each other passionately while Draco’s hole was being stretched out to the maximum by both Fred and George’s hands. Small, guttural moans echoed through the small space, the boxes that were almost stacked up to the ceiling made the small sounds even quieter. 

As soon as the door was shut again, they heard a small amount of shuffling, muffled by Harry suddenly bursting out laughing, a loud jolly sound. “You owe me a Galleon, babe,” Harry smiled, kissing his boyfriend cheekily.


	11. Accidental Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape/Sirius snapping at each other and one of them accidentally confessing their feelings, either during marauders era or Harry's time at Hogwarts?  
> For carolyn_margie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short. I really suck at writing dialogue, so this was really, really hard for me to write. I tried my best though, I hope that you like thing carolyn_margie.

The Marauders were always the ones that were playing pranks around the school, they became known as the only ones that could play pranks on others. If anyone ever attempted, it would be blamed on the two students and then said two students would come after you. They only gave you what you deserved, as they had to suffer through the detention that you should have had to done. The punishments ranged from spiked pumpkin juice that would make your hair turn purple and spiky, or that would make you only speak in Old English, to shaving cream filling all of your clothes, bag, as well as your bed.

But the pranks slowly faded, becoming less and less. The reason for this was unknown to all of the students, all students other than six students. Five of them were placed in the Gryffindor house and the one other was a Slytherin, though not in the cynical fashion. 

Currently, these six students sat in a small room in the library, but for being in the library, they were not remaining near quite enough. “What do you mean by that?” the Slytherin hissed through his teeth, narrowing his dark eyes angrily.

“I meant, that maybe we only hang out with you because you cling to Lily like the squid in the lake clings to the bottom of the water!” Sirius said, raising his voice.

“I don’t cling to her!” he said, his voice getting increasingly louder with each word. 

“Yes, you do. We all know that you’re in love with her,” Sirius quipped, folding his arms in front of his chest. James glanced at his girlfriend, they stared at each other for a moment before they got up, Lily picking up her various amounts of books while James only picked up the quill that he was absentmindedly drawing on his hand with. They quickly slid out of the alcove to allow the other two to continue quarreling.  

“How can I be in love with Lily, if I’m in love with-” Severus caught himself and clapped a hand over his mouth. Sirius’s eyes widened and he shook his head, looking back behind him and then to either side of him. He finally realized that the other two occupants of the library had vanished, with this he looked back to the male in front of him.

“You’re not in love with Lily?” he asked, he felt his heart clench and he bit the outside of his lip. The young Slytherin nodded slowly, averting his eyes down from where the Gryffindor stood.

“Who are you in love with then?” Sirius asked, his voice finally quieting down. 

“You,” the word was barely audible, a whisper that, had they been outside, would have flown away on the wind so that no one would have heard it. Sirius felt his heart stop for a moment before he felt it pick back up, beating so hard that he was almost certain that it would beat out of his chest. He moved a step closer, almost stumbling over his feet as he did so. 

Severus’ shoulders tensed as he felt the other man step closer. A hand grabbed his chin and then lips were on top of his. They held that for a moment before separating stiffly, Sirius’s eyes fell, and he looked down at the carpet. “Sorry,” he murmured. The other male shook his head, tears forming in the corners of his dark eyes, he surged forward and kissed the other man again, crying with happiness that someone finally loved him.

They separated quickly, and then the words were whispered between them.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	12. Flatmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius/Albus. James and Teddy have been roommates since James graduated from Hogwarts. Teddy was more than willing to take James as his flatmate, which was all that their families had assumed they were. Best mates. Lily Luna Potter, James' unofficial match-maker, starts to notice things that would hint to more behind their friendship. Albus and Scorpius, her co-conspirators, have to tag along with her find out if her suspicions are true. Spying and fluff ensues.  
> for This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really what you asked for and I'm sorry about that! XD They kept refusing to do what I wanted them to.  
> I'm sorry that this came out so late, I've been having some mental health issues as well as writers block so yeah.

“Hey, Teddy,” James asked, he chewed on the outside of his lip as he looked over the coffee table at his friend. “Could I maybe move in with you?” he asked nervously, panicking now that the words were out of his mouth. 

Teddy’s head shot up and he looked at the other male, his dark hair fell in front of his light eyes, before it changed to a shy shade of pink, though just at the roots. “Of course,” he smiled, beaming at the other man. “Why wouldn’t I let you? I love you,” Teddy whispered, pulling James closer across the table so that their lips met briefly. They pulled apart to the sound of a creaking door. 

* * *

 

“You sure that you ready to move in with someone else?” Harry asked for what must have been the millionth time. James rolled his eyes and slumped back on the couch.

“Dad, it’s a little late to ask that know,” the oldest Potter child noted, “I mean, seeing as we already moved in.” Teddy suppressed a snicker as he watched his godfathers face come to the realization of what his son had just said.

“Hey James,” Lily called out from the small hallway that separated the kitchen, dining and living room from the rest bedrooms and bathrooms. “Where’s your bedroom? I wanted to leave you the gift that I made for you,” she giggled, her head poked around the corner, making bright red hair fall in front of beautiful green eyes.

“Erm, can you just give it to me now?” James asked, a small poorly hidden amount of panic seeped through into the words. “I mean, I’m really excited to see why you’ve been hiding in your room when you’re normally so passionate to be with the family.” 

“Sure!” Lily squeaked after a moment, a bright smile sliding across her face. She walked out of the hallway and sauntered over to the couch, plopping down between her brother and Teddy.  She pulled out a small, framed photo. It was intricately sketched, a small photo that James had grown up seeing all over the house. Ginny and Harry stood above them, James, Albus, and Lily were all lined up by age, even though by the time that the photo had been taken Albus had been slightly taller than the other male. 

“Wow,” James gasped, taking the photo into his hands. “This is lovely,” he traced his hands over the frame, seeing the words that his parents had spoken to him over and over again through countless amounts of nightmares as a child.  _ ‘I will love you with all my heart and soul, no matter what you do. I will always keep you safe, love.’ _

“Dang,” Teddy said, looking over the small girls shoulder to look at the picture, “You have some really great potential Lils!” 

“I know,” she flaunted, smiling again as she looked back at the blue-haired man. “But it’s not a real profession, so it’s not like I can do anything with it.”

“Bullshit!” another male voice called from the kitchen. Albus’ head popped out from behind in the breakfast bar. 

“Language!” Ginny finally spoke up. An audible snicker echoed form where Albus sat. 

“Shove it, Scor’!” Albus teased, sticking his tongue out at the other Slytherin who was hiding with him. The two began to become quiet, though not quiet enough to not be heard, because they became to quickly bicker back in forth in hushed whispers. 

“You’re all settled right?” Ginny asked, a small smile on her delicate lips as she shoved a singular strand of hair back into her normal, tight ponytail. James nodded and glanced over at Teddy, hoping that no one would notice the small, loving look. “Great, thank you so much for looking after James, Scorpius and Lily Luna.”

“Yeah of course, you and Dad need your date time,” he teased back to his mother, who obtained a small blush on her cheeks. “You’ll be back around eleven right?” 

“Yes, thank you again,” Ginny smiled, leaning forward to kiss her son’s forehead. James pulled away playfully before he stood up so that he could say goodbye to his mother properly. “I love you, little one.” 

“I love you too, Mom,” he smiled. “Bye, Dad,” he said, giving his dad a brief hug before he fell back down onto the couch. 

When the adults were finally gone, Lily stood and raced over to where the two younger boys sat. “You two are going to help me with something,” she announced in a hushed voice, scaring the other two. 

“With what?” the blond hissed at her, pissed that she had interrupted his time with his boyfriend.

“Y’know how I got you and grumpy hear,” she said pointing her finger at her brother who only continued to scowl back at her, “together? I want you to help me to get Teddy and James together.”

“Why?” Albus grumped, falling over onto his boyfriend so that his head was resting on the other males shoulder.

“Because James deserves love just as much as you did and he’s obviously in love with Teddy!” Lily said, her voice raising loud enough that it could just barely be heard by the older males in the next room over. 

“I don’t wanna help. I just want to be alone with Scorpius for a little bit, this is some of the only time that we can be alone and not be made fun of for being in a Gay relationship!” Albus hissed, angry at his sisters insistence. 

Lily pouted, allowing her hair to fall in front of her eyes before she stood up and walked away from the other two. She grabbed her bag and made sure that she made as much noise as possible grabbing it. She clambered over to the chair and flopped down onto the large, comfy chair. “What are you pouting about Lils?” James asked, looking away from Teddy and stopping the conversation that they were having.

“Albus and Scorpius won’t help me with something. They’re too busy making out,” she groaned, blatantly calling out her brother and his boyfriend as a repercussion for not helping her with her plan. 

“LILY LUNA!” Albus shot out form behind the counter, a scared look taking over his dark eyes. He froze with fear as Teddy began to laugh. 

“I told you,” he giggled after a moment, holding his stomach with. “I told you that they wouldn’t freak out. And I told you that they were screwing each other!” Albus felt his ears grow hot and he looked down at his hands, embarrassed that the other male had so easily found him out. 

“Fine, yeah, you told me. I love you too, babe!” James shouted back, teasing his secret boyfriend. 

Lily’s eyes grew wide and she looked back and forth between her brothers. “What the fuck?” she asked, completely bewildered.


End file.
